Setsuka
How Setsuka joined the Tourney Before the release of Super Smash Bros. Melee, Setsuka started her search for Dr. Neo Cortex, encountering no problems in picking up his trail, as he had been through many towns questioning the residents about Nightmare. People warned Setsuka that he was too powerful for anyone to battle, telling her that he had emerged from countless wars victorious. These stories about Cortex did not frighten Setsuka. It was all the better for her. Once she found him, she planned to rise to his challenge. She wondered if she was strong enough. Setsuka never knew if she even surpassed her deceased master. By learning to have faith in herself, she resolved to become stronger, practicing constantly. Every time she slashed her sword, she felt her pace quicken. Setsuka hoped to obtain the excellent speed that her master had. Setsuka enters the Smash Bros. Tourney. Special Attacks Blazing Moon (Neutral) Setsuka says "This is IT!" and performs a heavy slash while saying "DEPART!". Sakura Twister (Side) Setsuka does a spinning attack and says "DIE!". Ugetsu Kageuchi Ascension (Up) Setsuka flies upwards, poking those in the way with Ugetsu Kageuchi. Shade Thrust (Down) A counter-attack move. Setsuka will strike a pose and a small, metallic "chink" sound will be heard. For about a second, any attack other than a grab which Setsuka is struck by will turn her invincible for the duration of her retaliating slash. Transcending Rapture (Hyper Smash) Based on Alpha Patroklos' Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Setsuka sprints forward while saying "Accept..." and swings a devastatingly fast blow at her opponent(s), crystallizing them as she sheathes her sword while saying "...your DOOM!". Divine Shadow Strike (Final Smash) Based on her Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Setsuka sprints forward and swings a devastatingly fast blow at her opponent. A blue line then slashes to the left of the screen. Then, the screen splits vertically, showing her several yards behind her opponent. She says "You won't even know what hit you!". Then the opponent is sent flying as she sheaths her sword and then says "Yet another opponent unworthy of my blade..." as cherry blossoms fall around her. Bonus Costume Setsuka's Bonus Costume is based on her Soul Calibur IV Player 2 costume. To unlock this costume: #Clear Classic Mode with Setsuka. #Play 5 VS Mode matches with Setsuka. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Setsuka's Bonus Costume has been unlocked!". Victory Animations #Setsuka says "Let the wounds from my blade bring your demise." then she shoots fire out of Ugetsu Kageuchi. #*Setsuka says "Accept death with dignity." then she shoots fire out of Ugetsu Kageuchi. (Cortex victories only) #Setsuka says "You don't even have time to blink!" while spinning Ugetstsu Kageuchi. #Setsuka sheathes Ugetsu Kageuchi and says "Drops of blood fall from my blade like cherry blossoms.". Trivia *Setsuka shares her English voice actress in Super Smash Bros. Tourney with Tron, Temari, Wang Yuanji, and Anna Williams. *In Soul Calibur III, Setsuka is available right away. In Soul Calibur IV, Setsuka must be unlocked. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney, Setsuka is available right away once again. *Setsuka's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is Crash Bandicoot's arch-nemesis - Cortex. Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Playable characters